


Quietly

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [18]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: During a boring mission, Axton finds ways to pass the time.





	Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/177875310065/quietly

The mission was reconnaissance, something that absolutely bored Axton. Sure, Jack was with him, but with a mission like this, talking wasn’t something either man could afford to do. Sighing for the hundredth time, Axton finally moved close to Jack, crouched behind rocks on a sandy beach. The mansion they watched was built by a lake. The scenery was gorgeous, but it was incredibly boring.

He undid Jack’s jeans, earning a knowing smirk from the man. Jack hated waiting almost as much as Axton did. He crawled under Jack, pulling his cock from the confines of his jeans and took the soft shaft into his mouth, sucking with gusto. He undid his combat pants to pull his out to play with. The sand was soft around them as Jack hardened in Axton’s mouth. Jack moaned softly. They shuffled into a better position where Jack straddled Axton’s face, rocking his hips into the commando’s mouth.

He was perfectly obedient, knowing when to hold still while Jack fucked his throat and when to take over when Jack needed to be still. Axton was slow with his hand, caressing his own dick slowly, teasing himself and denying both of them an orgasm for a long while. Jack shuddered, knees digging deep into the sand, kicking some  over Axton and his face. The commando only moaned quietly, encouraging Jack.

Axton rubbed Jack’s hole with his thumb while Jack thrust into his mouth. He pushed inside the puckering hole, making Jack hiss. He slowly eased it in and out, driving Jack to thrust faster against Axton, striving towards an orgasm he desperately craved. When he did come, it was hot and slid down Axton’s throat wonderfully. Axton swallowed, taking every drop and finally allowing himself to come, spilling onto his hand and stomach. He swiped up a large portion of it and pushed it into Jack’s ass, finger fucking him hard and fast, mouth still around his softening dick. Jack panted, body shaking. Axton released Jack, moving to his knees to swipe his tongue up this ass before kissing it.

Jack grinned. This was why he always brought Axton on these stupid reconnaissance missions.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
